I Stood By...
by star-siren
Summary: someone writes a letter to someone else...other than that...i can't say^-^R


Heya minna-chan

Heya minna-chan!I just felt like writing this, so I did…anyways, review!^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own either shows.

****************************

Dearest,

As I am writing this letter, I feel time drifting away.I sit here and wonder, what has happen to us, how the time flew by so painfully.I've watched you as you worked, practically marrying your job.I stood by and did nothing.I made myself believe that you work to make sure that we have more than enough money to spend.But in my heart, I know it to be false.We own the richest company in the world!Still, I lied to myself, and now I know it was to ease the pain of your neglect.I watched as you treated your employees and clients so much better than you treat me, your own wife.I watched as you would just barely glance my way.I stood by and did nothing as you don't acknowledge how I dressed up nice, just for you, yet suffocate your clients' daughters/wife/associates with compliments and flatteries, while I, your wife, stand alone, hoping to catch a glimpse of approval on your face.To catch a smile on your lips.To catch a look of appreciation in your eyes.

Your face…how I remember how you use to look at me so well.I remember feeling my heart soar as you would grin and acknowledge every little thing.You would take notice of a nice outfit, a new hairstyle, new perfume, or even the change of jewelries.You would grin that sweet grin of yours, your eyes twinkling with love, and compliment me, flatter me.Make me feel as if I was the only thing, the only one that mattered.I remember how your face would take a look of determination, of protectiveness, when I was hurt.Your eyes shone with love when you looked at me, and I know, my eyes reflected to same love.Now, your face is stone. The times you do take the time to notice me, your face is…devoid.Your eyes don't twinkle with happiness, shine with love.I hope and search for even a trace of a smile, but I see not.Your face…seems to show that you are not happy with me.You never bothered to even give me a chance…even as I continuously tried everything to please; you showed nothing to acknowledge me.

You never seemed to notice, as my face would light up even when you just entered the room.My heart would beat faster and faster. My eyes would shine with love and a smile would grace my face.I would, as fast as I can, apply make-up, put on a change of nicer clothes, redo my hairstyle, and add a hint of perfume, in high hopes of catching your attention.My hopes would crash shortly afterwards, as you would barely acknowledge my presence.Even though the same results greeted me time after time, I still held faith.Faith that you let me know that you still cared.

It hurt.It hurt every time you smiled at another, whereas you couldn't even spare a glance my way.It killed to see your eyes shine with happiness while you were with friends or clients, whereas your eyes were dull and lifeless around me.My heart shattered when I realized you were happier with others, than you were with your own wife.It shattered more so, every time you smiled and laughed with another woman.You would ignore me, standing by.

What was left of the shattered pieces of my heart shattered and crumbled into dust that night.That night I decided to visit you in your office.You had been under so much stress that week.It shattered when I walked into your empty office.You had lied to me.You had told me that you were at work late into the nights.But you lied.I walked around, and by luck I found you.You were out with your friends, laughing.Truly laughing!And I realized the painful truth then.You don't love me anymore.And then I came to a conclusion.Another had stolen your heart.And it hurt love, it hurt more than anything I had ever felt.Not even getting my heart crystal stolen could compare to this pain.Having my heart crystal stolen felt like paradise compared to this pain.This aching in me.

I remember before we were married.Then, everything seemed to come from a fairytale.You were my prince in white armor, my savior.When others hurt me, you saved me.When my friends and I argued, you consoled me.You protected me, consoled me, loved me.Never a day would pass, when you wouldn't let me know you loved me.Never a minute would pass that I couldn't depend on you.You would drop everything at a second notice for me.I did the same for you.And I remember how sweet you were. How protective.Everyday, at my doorstep, would await a dozen roses in full bloom.Even in winter.Every date began with me receiving dozens of flowers, and ended with a long kiss goodnight.With you holding me, refusing to let me go.You would say that the pain in your heart was too great for even you to bear when we were apart.And I would melt in your arms then and there.I remember how your eyes would flash with jealousy when another guy would look my way.How your eyes would hold regret when I turned down a boy, for a dance, for a movie, for anything.Your eyes would hold regret that I turned down a boy for you.You would tell me how I was too good for you, and I would have to reassure you that it was false.

And I remember how nervous you were, before you proposed to me.I remember that night so clearly.We had gone out on a boat ride, you took me to a beautiful garden.Then afterwards, we had a romantic dinner by the pier, watching the sun set and the stars appear.You brought me to walk by moonlight at the beach.You continuously told me you loved me, and I told you I loved you.When we left the beach, we just walked around, enjoying each other's presence.Somehow, you made it so we arrived at the park.Once again, we took a boat ride, however, this time by moonlight.You went through so much trouble.The boat was decorated with flowers.In the middled of the lake, directly under the moonlight, you proposed.I was speechless, and you feared rejection.When I was able to speak, I answered yes.You seemed to burst with joy and as we kissed, you slipped the ring onto my finger.

Our wedding day was a glorious day.I remember how nervous you looked, at the head of the alter.And I remember as you vowed to love me forever.To cherish me, to never let me go.I remember as you kissed me so passionately when finally, we were pronounced man and wife.I remember bursting with joy that glorious day.But love, it wasn't the wedding that made me burst with joy.It wasn't the fact that we were finally married.No love, it was you.It was your smile, your eyes.Your eyes shone with more happiness and love than ever.And love, that was what kept me going all these years.

I remember your sweet kisses, your gentle caresses.I remember your loving voice, caressing me, surrounding me with its sweet words.Forever, I could gaze into your deep endless eyes.I remember the security you made me feel.Most of all love, I remember how you made me feel complete.

But now those days are gone.What happened?Our honeymoon was paradise, but slowly our marriage crumbled.Your sweet words diminished with your love.Your gentle caresses vanished with your kisses.The love in your eyes was replaced by a void.The warmth of your body beside me in bed at night was replaced by the coldness of your missing body.The attention you gaved me decreased till you barely acknowledged me.

Love, on our wedding day, you vowed to love me forever, to cherish me, to never let me go.You lost your love for me.You stopped cherishing me the day our honeymoon ended.And you let me go, the day you love for me began to fade.I guess I knew it wouldn't last.It was too good to be true.Do me one last favor love, you may no longer love me and have lost me, but love, don't do the same to our daughter!The daughter that pines for your love.She breaks my heart when she asks me why her father hates her so!It pains me so, how you didn't even know that she was born!It was as if adding salt to a wound when I would hear her cry that it was her fault her father didn't love her.Everytime you missed a birthday, a party, an important occasion, she blamed herself.And I knew it wasn't her fault.It was mine.Perhaps if I had loved you more, if I had derserved your love, you wouldn't ignore her.Do you truly hate me so much that you cannot bear to look at your daughter because she is a part of me?Love, please, cherish our daughter!Don't let her leave!Don't loose her!

I don't know what I did wrong.Love, I'm sorry.I'm sorry that I couldn't be the woman you love.I'm sorry that I couldn't pretend that I didn't care.I'm sorry that I didn't love you enough.I'm sorry love, I truly am.I'm sorry that I wasn't worth your time, much less your love.I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you ignore me so.Most of all love, I'm sorry that I failed you as a wife.And I'm sorry that you couldn't find the

woman most worthy of your love because of me.I'm sorry love, from the bottom of my heart, I am so very truly sorry.

Please let Rini know that I am sorry that I cannot be there for her.Please let Rini know that I love her more than life itself.And love, please let Rini know, that no matter what, I know that her father loves her.Please, promise that you will love and cherish Rini, for she is more precious than life itself.

Much love,

Serena Tsukino

Trunks read the letter, then reread it.She had thought herself a failure?And because of him?She had thought he didn't love her?And even then, she loved him.He had ignored her.Shunned her.Why?Because of fear.And now, as the tears ran down his cheeks, he realized he feared the great responsibility.He feared that he might fail as a husband, and later, as a father.Yet, he would had succeeded at both, if only he had not allowed himself to think through his fear.Hai, he had told her that he was working late in the office, and he had.But Goten and some of his friends had shown up and persued him to go out to eat with them.Gods, he loved his wife more than anything in the world.He was a fool.He didn't let her know. He had thought she would have known. He took her for granted. He didn't even let her know that he knew of her presence! And now..she was gone. He sunk to his knees, and the tears flowed out full force. He let out a moan of great agony…a moan of a lost love.

******************************************

Serena glanced sadly around her one last time. She would have signed the letter Serena Briefs, but seeing as Trunks felt no love for her, she felt it more suiting to sign it her maiden name. She felt so guily leaving Rini behind, but Rini needed Trunks more than he would ever know. She knew the love of a mother, and now, it was time she knew the love of a father. Serena glanced at the place she had called home since she married Trunks, at the age of 18. It had been her home for the last nine years. Today, was their ninth wedding anniversary. Rini was only eight years old. She hated to leave Rini behind like this, but it was for the best. And with that, Serena spreaded out her wings, and flew to her original home. The moon.

'Perhaps you can truly be happy now, love….'

****************************************

In her bedroom, Rini cried. Her mother had left. She didn't know how she knew, but she had felt it. Her mother left. The only person who loved her left. She cried her heart out as it sunk in that her mother left. Why? She didn't know. Though her mother often seemed sad, she put on a happy front for her daughter. She didn't know what had upset her mother so much…but she knew it would be hard to forgive the reason.

Looking at the moon, she could have sworn that she saw an angel flying towards the moon and giving her a gentle smile.

*******************************************

Ok…I don't know if I should do a sequal and have a happy ending or not….and please review…please? If you want a sequal, it would be smart to review!^-^


End file.
